Mysterious Past
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee has lost her memory after a horrible accident. She was later adopted by a new family. 12 years later she meets the new kids in school who may hold the key to her forgotten past.
1. The New Kids

**Chapter 1: The New Kids**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee!"

"Renesmee"

I groan in protest as my mom comes into my room screaming my name.

"Time to get ready for school!"

"Mom I'm up, no need to scream anymore" I said.

"Just making sure you make it to school on time" she said.

"Mom I have had a near perfect attendance since first grade, I've never gotten a grade lower than a B, and I've never missed a day of work at the dog pound" I respond

"Okay, you make a good point. Now get ready" she said.

I got up just after she left and starting picking out my clothes for the day.

I may seem like a normal kid, but I am far from that. I'm a kid with no past. I just woke up in a hospital one day with no idea who I was. That's when I met the family that would adopt me my mom, my dad, and my then four year old sister Sarah.

The doctors had told me that I had been run over and badly injured. Luckily I recovered with no complications, except I still have this ugly scar running across my forehead as a souvenir of the event I can't remember.

I couldn't even remember my own name. The only object I had to identify me was a bracelet that said Renesmee C. No one new my real age or DOB either, but I must have been about 5 years old.

It wasn't until I was 15 years old that my mom and dad told me the truth; they were the ones that had run me over. They say I had run into the middle of the street looking completely panicked, and they tried to avoid me, but they couldn't.

The authorities tried to locate my family, but it seems like they had disappeared from the state of Hawaii.

"Renesmee breakfast" mom calls me, drawing me out if my thoughts.

I look out the window one last time to see the gloomy weather. We live in Oahu Hawaii so usually we get very good weather, but lately it has been gloomy here, and the weatherman says that it will continue to be this gloomy for the next several months.

"Morning Nessie" my sister Sarah says as I walk into the kitchen and start eating my pancakes.

My dog decides to make an appearance as he does every morning. He's a very sweet golden retriever but he loves begging for food.

"Back off Stan, you begger" I said.

"Come on Sarah lets go" I said.

"Coming"

I drive into the school parking lot and I see several new cars.

"They must be the new kids" I said.

"Yes, they have really nice cars too" said Sarah.

The new kids, they have been the talk of the school for the past few weeks.

Once we get out of the car and walk into the building I accidentally bump into one of them. He has bronze hair, extremely pale skin, and gold eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Why don't you..." he stops his rude reply when he turns around and sees me. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs something in the air and his eyes go even wider if possible.

"Nessie. Time for class" Sarah calls.

Even though she is a year younger than me she is also a senior in High School like me because she skipped seventh grade.

I look back over my shoulder to see the boy whispering to the five other new students.

They all had two things in common, pale skin and gold eyes.

**Please Review**


	2. Edward

**Chapter 2 :Edward**

Something about the new kids seemed familiar. I don't know why because I have never met them before in my life, but the way the bronze haired boy stared at me it was like he had seen a ghost.

"Did you see the way that new boy was staring at you?" asked Sarah

"Yeah, it was weird like he knew me" I said.

"That's not possible, I think you would remember seeing a face that beautiful" she said.

Our English teacher entered the classroom and we were not able to talk anymore.

"Class, we have a new student today her name is Isabella Cullen" he announced.

"I prefer Bella" she said in a voice that can only be described as Bell like.

"Just take the empty seat next to Renesmee, Renesmee please raise your hand" he said and I listened.

Once Bella looked at me I noticed how beautiful she really was, she was possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her eyes traveled up my body before her gaze lingered on my scar. She smiled at me, but I could detect something else behind that smile. Sadness maybe? I couldn't be sure. It continued this way for the rest of class. She kept giving me this look of sadness and she kept staring at scar. I hated it when people stared at my scar, it made me feel like I was an ugly person because of the scar.

The 50 minutes of class ended pretty quickly. I went to my second period math class wondering if I would have any of the new kids in this class.

As it turns out I did have two of the new students in this class. The blonde girl and the short pixie like girl. The teacher introduced them as Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. They were also looking at me non stop. What is it with these people and the staring? I also caught them staring at my scar a few times. I wish they wouldn't do that.

I walked to my third period with Biology class with Sarah. "Did you have any of the new kids in your second class?" she asked.

"Yes, I had two of them. The blonde girl and the short girl with the spiky hair" I said.

"I've only had one, and boy was he big and burly. I believe his name was Emmett" she said as we entered the class.

I immediately saw Bella and the bronze haired boy. Both looked at me with sadness on their faces.

"Class this is Edward and Bella Cullen" she announced.

I really wish they would stop looking at my scar they are making me feel self conscious.

Just as I was thinking about how self conscious they were making me feel, Edward whispered something to Bella and they both stopped staring.

"Hey there" said a voice on my side. Oh god no, not today. I look over and see Austin, the school's player winking at me. I can't stand that guy. He thinks he's god's gift to humankind. He's just after me because I'm one of the few girls in school that he hasn't slept with yet.

The class ends soon and just as I'm leaving the room I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around. It's none other than Austin himself.

"Let go of me" I said.

"No, not a chance, not until you promise to go out with me" he said.

I was disgusted.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you. I never have been, and I never will be. I'm not one of those girls Austin, now let go of me" I said.

"No" he said.

"Let go of her" I heard a voice demand and I look up to see Edward strolling toward us with an angry look on his face. Austin refused to let go of me.

"I said let her go. Are you stupid and deaf? She's made it clear that she's not interested in you and she told you to let her go and now I'm telling you" Edward said with a threat in note in his voice.

"Fine, you can have her. She's ugly with that scar on her forehead anyway" he said.

Edward was beyond pissed when he said that.

He grabbed Austin and said "If you ever say that about her again, I will personally make sure that you will learn a lesson that you will never forget" he said menacingly. Austin just nodded terrified

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you so much. Your Edward right?"

"Yeah, your Renesmee?"

"Yup, anyways thanks again. He's been bothering me for awhile now. Hopefully he will leave me alone now"

"I'll make sure he leaves you alone. Just tell me if he bothers you again" Edward said.

"Okay, thanks again" I said.

He just looked at me with that same look of sadness that he had when staring at me earlier.

I really like this guy. I barely know him but he seemed like he really cared about me.

Besides, there is something about him that seems familiar.

**Please Review**


	3. Stalker?

**Chapter 3: Stalker?**

As the day progressed I noticed that I had the new students in each of my classes. They all kept giving me the same sad looks all day. It just left me more and more confused.

I almost sprinted out the door when the final bell rang.

"Sarah, lets go. I've got a shift at work in an hour and I need to take you home first" I said.

"Alright I'm coming" she said once we were in my car.

"Well all of those new students were very interesting" she said.

"I know. It was weird how they kept staring at me though" I said.

"They looked sad whenever they looked at you" she said.

"Look I think someone is following us" she said.

I looked back and I noticed that she was right. There was a bright shiny Volvo following us.

"That's weird. I wonder who it is" I said.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. Maybe they live close to where we live. Or whoever it is is just heading in our direction" she said.

"That seems like a likely explanation" I said.

"Whoever it is is definitely following us" I said as I pulled into our street and onto our driveway.

"That's creepy" she said as we got out. I looked back and noticed the Volvo was gone.

"Well they are gone now" I said.

"Good" I said.

"Come Stan" I said. I was allowed to bring him because he helped me with the other dogs.

He ran up to me panting and barking frantically.

"Make sure dad doesn't find out about tonight" I said.

"Don't worry he won't find out about it"

We had been planning a surprise birthday party for my dad when he got home tonight. It's a good thing it's Friday so we can stay up all night. My surprise gift to him would be a puppy that he has been wanting from the pound I work at.

On my way to work I noticed the same Volvo following me again. Who was it and what did they want from me?

"Renesmee"

"Hi Bill" I said as I entered the building.

As I was working with the dogs I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened today. It was all way to weird.

Why did the Cullens look at me with so much sadness. It was like they knew me. I felt like I was missing something huge.

Soon my shift ended and I went to get the Siberian husky puppy that my father has always loved every time he visits me at work; which is a lot.

**Later that evening **

" Surprise!" we all scream as my dad enters.

"Awwww! Thanks you three, I've really missed you guys so much!" he said.

"I have another surprise for you dad just wait here" I said.

"Hurry up, I want to know what it is"

"Be patient dad"

The look he gave me when I entered with the puppy was priceless.

"Thank you sooo much!" he said as he hugged me tightly, too tightly.

"Dad, I can't breathe" I wheezed out.

"Ooops sorry" he said.

The rest of the night went by fast as we all ate, laughed, and had a good time.

I fell asleep right away, but I woke up once and I could have sworn that I two pairs of golden eyes were staring at me. Once I turned on my light they were gone though. I must have imagined it.

**Edward's POV**

No one could believe what happened. It all started with a vision that Alice had. She had a vision about the weather in Oahu Hawaii being perfectly suitable for vampires to live for the next six months. She thought it would be a good idea to come live somewhere we had never been before. None of us really cared though. Especially Bella and I, we have not cared about anything at all for the past 12 years when Renesmee was kidnapped. She was only one year old, but physically five at the time. Yet, now we have found her here in Hawaii of all places. When I first saw her this morning I was so shocked to see her. I could immediately tell that she didn't remember us though, once I told my family we were all devastated.

Bella and I followed her around in my Volvo after school, we wanted to know more about her. We were happy that she was with a family that cared about her; even though it was sad for us to see how much she loved another mom and dad. But, how did she end up with humans in the first place? It wasn't a human that took her.

**FLASHBACK**

Bella and Alice had gone away on a two day shopping trip. Well, Alice more like dragged Bella. The rest of my family had gone on a hunting trip for two days and Jacob had pack business to attend to. Which meant it was just me and Renesmee.

"Daddy come tuck me in" my little girl said. It had been a long day of chasing her around and playing hide and seek with her. I had to pretend that I couldn't smell her or hear her heartbeat, that way she'd be happy.

"Daddy I love you" she said.

"I love you too and don't you ever forget that" I said.

"I won't daddy" she said as her eyelids fluttered closed.

I kissed her forehead and then I made the biggest mistake that I would regret for the rest of eternity. I left, I needed to hunt because I was getting thirsty.

When I came home five minutes later, I saw that the house had been broken in to. I noticed the scent was vampire, not anyone I've met before. I went into her room and I saw that she was gone.

"Nessie!"

"Nessie" I called over and over again as I frantically searched the house and surrounding forest.

I broke down crying for my baby girl.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was all my fault, I should have never left her alone. No one else blamed me. But I knew it was my fault.

My baby was gone.

Gone because I stupidly left her alone for five minutes.

**Plsase Review**


	4. Family Meeting

**Chapter 4: Family Meeting**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I watched Nessie sleep for awhile, until she woke up and almost caught us. It's a good thing that she thought she was just imagining it.

We got to the house where everyone was gathered and trying to figure out what we should do about the whole situation.

"I wish we could just tell her" Bella said.

"If we told her we might scare her. What if she doesn't even know that she's adopted? We could cause a lot of damage Carlisle said.

"Carlisle's right, Renesmee has a mother, father, and sister whom she loves very much, and they also love her very much. If she doesn't know that she's adopted this could hurt them. If she does know this could still cause a bad reaction from her. We can't just come out of no where and claim that we are her real family" I said.

"So what are we doing to do?" Alice asked.

"I think we should find out if she knows she's adopted. I also think that we should try to gain her trust. If we gain her trust we could help reawaken her memories" Rosalie said.

"I think that's a great idea" Esme said.

"I think we should also tell Jacob. If Jacob knows he will want to help us" Bella said.

"Why do we need to bring that mutt, I mean him into it?" I ask as Bella glares at me.

"Because she is his imprint. Don't you remember how he reacted when she was kidnapped?"

I did remember, he tried to tear my head off when he found out that I had left Nessie alone. He would have if Bella hadn't stepped in. After that, Jacob got more and more depressed as time went by as we searched. I hadn't seen him in years, but I know that he and Bella still keep in touch.

"Yes, I remember. He tried to kill me, and then he started getting depressed" I said.

"Yes, this has affected him every bit as much as it has affected us" Bella said.

"Okay, you are right. I think it could help" I said.

She just smiled in response as she got her iPhone and dialed his number.

"Hello" I heard Jacob say. His voice sounded tired.

"Hi Jake"

"Bells?"

"Yes, Jacob it's me. Something happened. Something that concerns you" she said.

"What happened?" he asked solemnly

"We found her Jake. We found Renesmee" Bella said her voice full of emotion.

"What?" Jacob asked slowly, carefully.

"We found her, she's perfectly healthy, happy, and alive. Well for the most part" Bella said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jacob asked.

"She doesn't remember us. We are going to try and help her regain her memory. We think you can help" Bella explained.

"Of course I'll help, but how did she lose her memory?" he asked.

"We think it was a head injury because she has a scar across her forehead now"

This made me feel much more guilty than I already felt. It was my fault she lost her memory.

"Okay, we will be on the next plane to... Where exactly?" He asked.

"Oahu, Hawaii. What do you mean we?" Bella asked.

"Leah and Seth never let me go anywhere by myself these days. Besides, they are right behind me and if I don't let them come to Hawaii, I'll never hear the end of it" he said.

"Okay, we will see you guys later" she said.

"Bye" was Jacob's last word before the line went dead.

"Great, just what we need. Three dogs running around the island, now we will never escape the smell" I said.

"Edward!" Bella hissed.

"Sorry" I said

Although it's true.

**Please Review**


	5. Jacob

**Chapter 5: Jacob  
Renesmee's POV**  
"Renesmee!  
"Renesmee!"  
My sister ran into my room screaming at the top of her lungs the next morning.  
I jumped awake.  
"Are you trying to give me a freaking heart attack!" I shouted back at her.  
"Sorry, it's just that it's Saturday morning" she said.  
"Yes! I know which means you should still be asleep, not running into my room screaming like a maniac" I said.  
"It's just that the weather is perfect this morning! The weatherman says that today will be nice, but then it's back to gloomy. Anyways, weather is perfect for surfing at north shore" she said.  
I looked out the window and saw a nice clear sky and I had the weekend off of work. Why not?  
"Okay, give me an hour, and I'll be ready" I said.  
As I was getting ready the smell of pancakes wafted through the house, which meant that my dad was making his famous Saturday morning pancakes.  
"Good morning" I said when I entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning, what was all that screaming we heard earlier" mom asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "It was Sarah, she decided to run into my room screaming like a crazy person to wake me up, so we can head out to North Shore" I explained to them.  
"Figures" dad said.  
"Sarah please do us all a favor and try not to act like there's a burglar in the house whenever you are excited about something" mom said as Sarah descended the stairs.  
"Fine" she said.  
I just sat there savoring my pancakes. My dad made these pancakes for us every Saturday morning for as long as I can remember.  
"Nessie, time to go"Sarah said.  
"Okay, I'm coming" I said as I swallowed the last bit of my pancakes.  
"Hey maybe we will meet some cute hunky guys at the beach" she said and I just sighed.  
"That's what you say every time we go surfing" I replied  
"Maybe this time will be different" she said.  
That's my sister, she is always on the lookout for a boyfriend, or as she puts it her soulmate. Me on the other hand, well I don't know how to explain, but I feel like there already is someone out there just waiting for me.  
We got to the beach to find that it was relatively crowded already.  
"Why do we just find a spot to lay for a little while, maybe we can get a tan" I said.  
"Great idea, I could use a tan. Although I'm not sure that you would get a tan, you never get tan. You don't even get sunburned either" she said.  
"I know, but I can always hope" I said.  
The truth is that she's right though, we once took a vacation to Florida in the middle of July, and I forgot to put on sun block two days in a row and nothing ever happened. No tanning or sunburning.  
"Oh my!" Sarah exclaimed.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing, it's just those two really hot boys are staring at you" she said indicating to where they were.  
My jaw nearly dropped to the floor when I saw them. They were so...big. They both looked like they had Native American origins, one looked close to seven feet tall, and the other one looked about six feet tall. The bigger one kept staring at me intensely. Then they both got up and started heading over to us.  
"Oh my god! They are coming over here!" Sarah said very nervously as her breathing sped up.  
"Would you relax! You are the one who wanted to meet a hunky guy! Now you have two to choose from" I said.  
"I didn't think it would actually happen though" she said.  
The two boys looked like they were about to burst out in laughter. I don't understand, they are so far away from us still, there's no way they can hear us that far away.  
"Ouch! Would you calm down already! Your claws are digging into my arm" I said.  
"Sorry" she mumbled.  
"Hi" I said to the guys once they had approached us.  
"Hi, you look like a nice girl so I thought I'd introduce my self, I'm Jacob and this is my friend Seth" the seven foot tall one said.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Renesmee, and this is my sister Sarah" I said.  
"Nice to meet you Sarah" Jacob said.  
"Nice to meet you too Jacob" she said.  
She then turned around to shake Seth's hand, but something very strange happened when the two of them made eye contact. Seth looked like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. There was a glowing in his eyes, as he kneeled down in front of her that I could not explain.  
My sister was at a loss for words, something that has never happened before.  
Jacob just stared at him speechless, but the look on his face suggested that he might know what is going on.  
"Are you two tourists?" I asked trying to break the ice.  
"No, we just moved here. We moved in with the Cullens actually. Do you know them?" Jacob asked.  
"Yes, there the new kids" I said.  
We ended up sitting there and talking for a long time. Jacob kept asking me a lot of questions about my past and my childhood. I told him about being adopted. I don't know why, but I felt like I can trust this guy. I felt oddly comfortable, at ease with him.  
"We're you two going surfing?" Jacob asked.  
"Yes, it was my sister's idea. You should have heard her screaming like a banshee this morning to wake me up so we could come. Actually, it's probably good you didn't hear her. You might have acquired massive hearing loss"I said and Jacob burst out laughing.  
My sister just glared at me. "Be nice" she said.  
"You weren't so nice when you gave me that heart attack" I said.  
"Be nice to the lovely lady here" Seth said his voice full of adoration as he stared at my sister. "Finally, someone who sticks up for me" she said and I just rolled my eyes as Jacob laughed harder.  
"Do you too surf?" Sarah asked.  
"No, we don't" Seth said.  
"But, we would love to learn if you two taught us" Jacob added.  
With that I became Jacob's personal teacher, and Sarah became Seth's.  
**Please Review**


	6. Our Double Date

**Chapter 6: Our Double Date  
Renesmee's POV**

Sarah and I had had a lot fun with Jacob and Seth. It was sad when mom called us and told us that we had to come home.  
"Renesmee, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Jacob asked causing my heart to skip a beat.  
"Sure I'd love to. Since your new here I could pick you up. I know a bunch of great places to eat" I said.  
"You eat?" "I mean what do you like to eat?" I didn't miss how he quickly covered his strange first question.  
"What doesn't she like to eat is the question" Sarah said. I just glared at her.  
"Well as my 'wonderful' sister has made so clear, I'm not very picky when it comes to food" I said.  
A strange look crossed his face but it was quickly replaced by a smile.  
"Why don't we make it a double date? Sarah, will you go out with me tonight?" Seth asked.  
"Yes" she stuttered out.  
"Should we get you around eight?" I asked.  
"Sounds good, here's our address and our phone numbers " Jacob said.  
"Okay, see you tonight" I said and we left.  
Once we got in the car Sarah asked "What if mom and dad don't let us go tonight?"  
This was not something I had thought of.  
"We will just have to convince them, we'll give them the 'we are no longer little girls talk" I said.  
"You think that would work?" she asked.  
"Only one way to find out. Hopefully they just let us go with no problems" I said.  
Luckily our parents did let us go, with the rule that we have to call them once in awhile and let them know what we are doing.  
They also gave us the safety talk, and another sex talk.  
The day was going by much faster than Sarah and I would have liked. The clock just seemed like it was mocking us with each passing minute. Don't get me wrong, we were very excited about the date, but we were also two wrecking balls of nerves, and once it was 7:30 and it was time to go we were beyond nervous.  
"Ready to go Sarah?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be" she said.  
"Are you nervous?" I asked.  
"Extremely" she said.  
"We'll be fine, besides we have the entire drive to work off the nerves" I said.  
"I hope you are right" she said.  
The ride was shorter than we thought it was going to be.  
"Look at the size of their house" I said noticing the mansion we were in front of.  
"I know, it's huge. It's kind of strange how it's isolated" she said.  
"Yeah, that is strange. Ready?"  
She took in a deep breath before saying "yes"  
Right after I rang the doorbell a tall blonde man answered the door. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and he looked even better than a movie star.  
"Hi, we're here for Jacob and Seth. I'm Renesmee and this Sarah" I said sticking my hand out towards him and he shook it.  
"I'm Carlisle. Nice to meet you both. Why don't you come inside" he said.  
"Okay" I said.  
It didn't escape my notice that Carlisle's eyes kept scanning my body from head to toe. Not in a creepy way, but like he was studying me.  
A caramel haired woman appeared. "Renesmee, Sarah, this is my wife Esme" Carlisle said.  
The way she smiled at us reminded me of a motherly affection.  
"Nice to meet you" I said.  
"Nice to meet you both" she said.  
Everyone except for Jacob and Seth appeared at that time. There was another girl there that we hadn't met yet, she looked Native like Jacob and Seth.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Jacob and Seth came down.  
"Well, you look stunning Nessie" he said. Was it just me or did Edward growl at him?  
"You too Jacob" I said. As I was looking at Jacob, I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. When I looked at his lips I imagined how they would feel against mine. I imagined the feeling of his tongue down my throat, and mine down his. Is it just me or did it suddenly get ten degrees hotter in here?  
Edward suddenly cleared his throat, drawing me out of my fantasy  
"Shouldn't you guys get going already?" he asked looking at me with eyes wider than saucers.  
"Ugh yes" I said hastily.  
Once we were in the car and I pulled out of their driveway Jacob asked "where are we going?"  
"There's a great restaurant in town that we go to all the time. It's delicious so we'll go there" I said.  
Once we got there we all ordered a ton of food. Jacob seemed very surprised that I wanted to eat all my food. I don't understand this guy. It's like I'm not suppose to like food or something. We talked for a long time. I got to know more about him, and he got to know more about me.  
After dinner we weren't ready to end the date yet so all four of us decided to go the movies.  
"What movie do you want to see Ness?" Jacob asked.  
"Well there is one movie that Sarah and I have been wanting to see, but we are kinda embarrassed to admit it" I said.  
"What is it?" Jacob and Seth asked at the same time.  
"Monster's University" Sarah and I answered at the same time. Jacob and Seth smiled at the same time.  
"That's a coincidence. We've been wanting to see that too" Seth said.  
"Lets go see a movie than" Sarah said.  
**Please Review**


	7. So Human?

**Chapter 7: So Human?**

**Earlier that same day**

**Edward's POV**

Jacob, Leah, and Seth arrived here early in the morning. It's amazing how those three never seem to run out of energy.  
They had started asking us a lot of questions, questions that we weren't able to answer.  
Bella and I were anxious to see Nessie again because we wanted to find out as much as we could about her. Unfortunately the weather was nice today so those plans went straight out the window. So Jacob and Seth decided to go look for her. Jacob wanted to see her for his own reasons as well. He just wanted to see his Nessie again. When she was little those two were inseparable. I know she felt the imprint as strongly as he did even though we had forbidden Jacob from telling her about it until she was older.  
Also, Jacob was anxious to see what she looks like now, and how she turned out.  
They didn't come back until about noon and for some reason the two of them were very wet.  
"Why are you two so wet?" I asked.  
"We found Nessie and her sister at the beach. After talking for awhile Nessie taught me how to surf" Jacob said.  
"and her sister Sarah taught me" Seth added.  
I saw what happened in Seth's head, he imprinted on Sarah.  
"You imprinted?" I questioned.  
"You imprinted? On who?" asked Leah.  
"On her sister" answered Seth.  
"Congratulations Seth" I said.  
"Yes little bro, congratulations" Leah said.  
"Thanks, and stop calling me little bro" he said.  
"Oh, and we made dates with them later" Jacob said.  
"You what?!" I shouted in anger before running to Jacob at my full speed and grabbing him by the throat.  
"Get your hands off of me!" he shouted as he attempted to push me away.  
"She is too young to be dating!" I shouted.  
"She's 17!"  
"You stupid moronic idiot! She only thinks she is 17! She's really 13! Remember?!" I continued to shout at him.  
By now Leah and Seth were trying to separate us.  
"What is going on here?!" shouted a familiar voice that made all four of us freeze.  
"I can't believe that after 13 years you two idiots still can't be in the same room together for five minutes without killing each other!" Bella continued to shout.  
"I thought that the two of you would have been over this by now. But, I guess the two of you still need to be babysat like little kids!" Bella shouted at us.  
"But, Bella.." I started but she silenced me with a glare. My wife has always had a way of scaring me without even having to say anything.  
"Now can you two calmly and civilly explain what you two were fighting about now" Bella said.  
"He asked our 13 year old daughter out on a date for tonight" I said through gritted teeth.  
"Edward she is physically and mentally 17" Bella explained.  
"She's too young" I said.  
"Edward whether we like it or not we can't control who or when she dates. That decision is up to her human parents. We can't control Jacob either" she said.  
"Fine" I said. I had no choice but to go along with it.  
"Now the entire family is coming. We need to ask Jacob what he found out" Bella explained.  
Once everyone was in the living room Jacob started telling us what he learned from Renesmee.  
"She does know that she is adopted" he started.  
"She does, well that will make this somewhat easier" Rosalie said.  
"How did she lose her memory?" Carlisle asked.  
"Her parents told her that she had run into the middle of the street looking very panicked. They tried to avoid hitting her but they just couldn't. When she woke up she didn't remember anything" he said.  
"How did she know her name?" I asked.  
"She had the bracelet that you gave her for her birthday" Jacob told me.  
I remembered that bracelet. Nessie loved it so much that she would never take it off.  
"She still has it" Jacob continued.  
"She also told me that her body was strange" Jacob said.  
"Strange how?" Carlisle asked suddenly very curious.  
"She hardly ever gets sick and when she does her colds only last like a day or two. She would get over any kind of injury or illness much faster than the average person. She broke her leg once but it only took two weeks to heal. She can't get a tan if her life depended on it and she never gets sunburned at all no matter how hot it is. Her teeth are much sharper than average. She told me that her family calls her there human can opener because she can utilize her teeth to open up any can. The most interesting part is that when she was hit by the car the doctors didn't expect her to make it because of extensive internal injuries, but she made a miraculous recovery, also she loves human food"he explained.  
That shocked us all, my daughter was known for her hatred of human food.  
"Well this is interesting" Emmett said.  
"Extremely" Carlisle said.  
"I'd like to know why she grew up at a human rate" Bella said.  
"I have a theory. When she lost her memory she lost touch with her vampire half. So her human half took over and most of her vampire traits became dormant. Based on the information that Jacob got, she still has some active vampire qualities" Carlisle said.  
"If she got her memory back would her vampire side come back as well?" Alice asked.  
"If my theory is correct then yes it would. Her vampire traits would slowly reawaken as she slowly gained her memory back" Carlisle explained.  
"So, how do we help her? I want my granddaughter back" Esme asked.  
"We get to know her. We earn her trust. We keep asking her questions. We tell her stuff that might jog her memory. Eventually when we tell her the truth about us, that will also help" Carlisle said.  
"We can't just expect her to drop her current family either. That wouldn't be right" Alice said.  
"This is all very complicated" Carlisle said.  
"I just want her back. Every time that I see her it kills me. It kills me that she sees me as a total stranger" Bella said.  
I was overwhelmed with guilt. I was not only the reason that Renesmee was stolen, but I caused my wife's suffering.  
I suddenly felt relaxed and I looked up to see Jasper sending me waves of calm.  
"I just wish I knew who took her! I wish I knew how she ended up with humans when it was a vampire that took her!" I shouted in frustration.  
"I think she escaped. Think about it, why else would she run into the middle of the street panic stricken. She must have been in the process of escaping when her parents hit her" Carlisle explained.  
"I hope so. I hope that my little girl was able to outsmart her kidnapper" I said and everyone else just nodded in agreement.  
"You can all see her later. She and her sister are coming for Seth and I around eight for our dates" Jacob said.  
"She is going out with that mutt! I can't believe it, even when she doesn't know him she still wants to be with him!" Rosalie said rather loudly.  
"Calm down babe" Emmett said.  
"I just can't believe it" she said.  
"It's the imprint. She still feels it" Jacob said.  
Once eight o clock came around we heard them pull up into our driveway and they commented on our house. They rang the doorbell and Carlisle was the one to answer.

"Hi, we're here for Jacob and Seth. I'm Renesmee and this Sarah" she said sticking her hand out towards him for him to shake  
"I'm Carlisle. Nice to meet you both. Why don't you come inside" he said.  
"Okay" she said.  
Carlisle's eyes kept scanning Renesmee's body. He was confirming the theory he had come up with earlier.  
Esme appeared at that time.  
"Renesmee, Sarah, this is my wife Esme" Carlisle said.  
Esme just smiled at them.  
"Nice to meet you" Nessie said.  
"Nice to meet you both" Esme replied  
Everyone but Jacob and Seth appeared. After some time they came.  
That mutt was looking at my daughter as a woman now.  
"Well, you look stunning Nessie" Jacob said as he took in her appearance. I growled at him in response. If that dog knows what's good for him he will behave.  
"You too Jacob" she said.  
All of a sudden her thoughts shifted dramatically. She imagined just how Jacob's tongue would feel down her throat and her's would feel down his. She was thinking that she suddenly felt ten degrees hotter and her heart started beating faster.  
Unwilling to witness my innocent little girl's imagining of what french kissing Jacob would be like I cleared my throat snapping her out of her fantasy.  
"Shouldn't you guys get going already?" I asked looking at my daughter still unable to comprehend how the innocent little girl of mine was capable of such thoughts.  
"Ugh yes" she said hastily and they all left.

**Please Review**


	8. Bella

**Chapter 8: Bella**

**Renesmee's POV**

"I had fun Jacob, I hope we can do this again" I said blushing.  
"Of course, I had a lot of fun too. See you on Monday at school" he said.  
"Yeah, see you Jacob" I said.  
He went in to hug and I noticed that he felt unusually hot.  
"Jacob, are you feeling okay? You feel like you have a fever" I said.  
"Oh, I'm fine don't worry about it" he said.  
"Seth you feel hot to" Sarah said.  
"I'm fine too" he said.  
"Okay" Sarah and I said still unsure if our dates were really okay or not.  
We drove home where our parents were still waiting for us.  
"How were your dates?" mom asked.  
"It was fun, we are hoping to go out with them again" I said.  
Stan and Shasta **(the name my dad gave to the new puppy)** ran up to and started sniffing and barking excitedly.  
"That's unusual. Stan doesn't usually get this excited when we come home" I said.  
"That is weird, he's usually so calm. Maybe they can still smell Jacob and Seth on you two. Those were their names right?" dad asked.  
"Yes dad" Sarah and I said at the same time.  
"Sheesh they are acting like our dates were other dogs" I said.  
"I know, it's strange behavior" Sarah said.  
"I'm going to sleep, it's been a long day" I said yawning at the same time.  
Sunday was uneventful, we didn't do anything but lay around and watch TV or read books all day.  
Soon it was Monday though. I hate Mondays with a passion.  
After lunch I had Biology.  
The teacher announced that we had a project to do.  
"It will be due the day before thanksgiving" he said.  
"That's only two weeks from now!" I along with most of the other class shouted at the same.  
"Everyone calm down! You will work in pairs, I have assigned your partners for you, and I will give you some time in class each day" he said.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. To bad Jacob couldn't be in this class so I would have a chance of getting him as a partner. He was in my math and English so I couldn't complain too much.  
"The sheet is posted in the back" he said.  
Once I was able to see the sheet, I saw that my partner was Bella.  
"Hi partner" she said from behind me making me jump slightly.  
She was smiling like she had won the lottery.  
"Hi Bella, should we meet today. Since it's due so soon we should start on it right away" I said.  
"That's a great idea" she said happily.  
"I have to work after school. So want come to my house for dinner around six? We could work on it after" I asked.  
"Uhh sure" she said hesitantly. She did look strange when I said dinner, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.  
"So where do you work?" she asked.  
"I work at our local dog pound. I take care of the dogs, feeding them, walking them and training them. What about you? Did you work before moving here?" I asked.  
"No, I didn't actually" she said.  
"So what do you do for fun?" I asked.  
"I love reading" she said.  
"Really? Me too, my favorite book is Pride and Prejudice, I can never read that book too many times" I said.  
"Really! I feel the same way about that book" she said.  
It seemed like we were going to be great friends.  
At the end of the day we exchanged phone numbers and email addresses, I also gave her my address.  
I quickly texted my mom to make dinner for an extra person tonight, and she was okay with it.  
I got home from work at about five, since I still had an hour left I decided to watch TV in the den. I was watching some old recorded episodes of the vampire diaries, I love vampires and I would love to be one, that would be so cool.  
The two dogs joined me. Stan had had half his body sprawled across my lap and Shasta curled up into my side and we just remained that way for awhile.  
I heard the doorbell ring and my mom answered the door welcoming Bella. Stan and Shasta suddenly got very tense and started shaking and whimpering like they were afraid of something.  
Bella appeared in the den and said "hi Nessie"  
"Hi Bella" I Replied.  
The dogs were beyond panicked now, they were shaking and crying uncontrollably as their eyes were wide with fear. In less than a second they had both jumped off the couch in an effort to escape whatever it was that had them so terrified, effectively causing me to fall of the couch and hit my forehead on the coffee table on the way down to our hard wooden floors.  
"Owwww!" I screamed in pain.  
Bella was at my side instantly.  
"Nessie, are you okay?" she asked worry coating her beautiful voice.  
"I'll live, which is more than what I could say for those damned dogs once I get my hands on them!" I shouted.  
She rested her cold hand on my forehead which eased the pain.  
"You're hand is ice cold" I said.  
"I know" she said.  
"Ness are you okay. I heard you scream" mom asked as she went to see what the commotion was about.  
"I'm fine. The dogs panicked for some reason and they knocked me off the couch" I said.  
"Okay, well dinner's ready" she said.  
"What are we having?" I asked.  
"I made pizza" she said.  
"Yum" I said.  
I looked at Bella and I saw that her face was expression less.  
Maybe pizza isn't her thing?  
Throughout the entire meal Bella didn't look happy about eating and she looked even more dismayed when mom surprised with homemade chocolate chip cookies for dessert.  
Maybe food is just not her thing.  
She left before before I did. When I got to my room I saw her looking through my old photo album.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Nothing, I'm sorry" she said as she went to put it back.  
"No it's okay, I don't mind" I said.  
"Is this you?" she asked pointing to the picture of me not long after I was adopted.  
"Yup, that's me. It was taken not long after I was adopted" I said.  
"Yeah, Jacob mentioned something about that. Who are these people?" she asked pointing to the rest of my family.  
"These are my grandparents. This is my aunt and uncle and my two cousins Michael and Jessica. Sarah, Jessica and I used to love to mess with Michael. Three girls against one guy, poor boy never had a chance against us. We used to drive our patents crazy too" I said.  
"Why are you, Sarah, and your parents covered in dough and batter in this photo?" she asked.  
"It's a Christmas tradition for us to have our own baking contest to see who can bake the best food. It always ends in a food fight though" I said laughing.  
Bella let out a shaky breath before running out of the room. She looked on the verge of tears.  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked when she returned five minutes later.  
"I'm fine. It's just my family and I lost someone very important to us a long time ago, and nothing has ever been the same since. We don't celebrate anything anymore" she said.  
"I'm sorry" was the only thing I could say.  
"It's okay" she said before hugging me.  
We worked for several hours before she left.  
**Please Review**


	9. Bad Dream

**Chapter 9: Bad Dream**

**Renesmee's POV**

"_Daddy I love you"  
"I love you two and don't you ever forget that" he said.  
"I won't daddy" I said as my eyelids closed. The last thing I felt was him kissing my forehead before I completely fell asleep._

_The sound of a breaking window woke me up. I looked at my alarm clock to see that only two minutes had passed since I fell asleep.  
I heard footsteps, so I decided to go see who it was.  
It was someone I had never met before.  
"Well, I've been waiting a long time for you little one" he said in a scary voice.  
"What do you mean?" I asked sounding like the scared little girl I was.  
"I mean that I need you for an experiment that I'm doing" he said.  
"N n noo!" I screamed hoping daddy would hear me.  
In a flash of movement he had me in his arms, which were like an iron cage.  
He broke down the door and ran out with me fighting to free myself.  
"Daddy!" I screamed hoping that he would hear me.  
He pulled a syringe, like the one's grandpa uses.  
"We can't have you alerting your father now. Although I should thank him for finally leaving you alone.  
"No!" I screamed when he put the shot in me. That surprised me because my skin is very hard.  
"Go to sleep. When you wake up we will be in Hawaii, a place your dear family will never think to look for you" he said and I went limp in his arms._

I woke with a start, and again I could have sworn that I saw two pairs of golden eyes staring at me. They had disappeared by the time I turned my light on.  
What was that? That felt so real, like a memory. Only I couldn't clearly make out the faces in the dream.  
What did it mean? Why was that person able to move so fast? What experiment?  
It was all so confusing.  
After tossing and turning I finally fell asleep again. When I woke up the next morning I felt like something was off.  
I could see clearer. I've always had 20/20 vision, but now my vision seemed even clearer, like I had gone from a 20/20 to a 20/10. That couldn't be possible though, vision can only get worse not better.  
I could also hear music too. Sarah does like to listen to her iPod in the morning when she gets ready for school, but she uses her earphones so she doesn't wake up the rest of us.  
But, I could clearly hear Baby, Baby, Baby by Justin Bieber.

I also felt a slight burning in the back of my throat. This wasn't a sore throat, it felt different.  
This was all weird, way too weird. First the dream, and now these strange physical changes.  
I took a cough drop which helped the throat.  
Soon it was time for to go to school.  
"Nessie, how are you feeling?" Bella asked when she saw me.  
"I'm okay" I said only slightly lying.  
"Are you sure?" she asked looking worried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.  
"Okay, want to work on the project at my house today?" she asked.  
"Yes. What time I should I be there?" she asked.  
"Anytime _after_ dinner" she said. I noticed the emphasis on the word dinner  
"Okay, I'll let you know later" I said.  
She smiled in response. There is something about her that makes me feel drawn to her.

**Please Review**

**Also, I posted a link on my profile to all of tbe trailers that my beta sibuna826twihard has made for me. Check them out, they will give you an idea on where I'm going with some of my stories; this one included.**


	10. The Accident

**Chapter 10: The Accident**

Over the past several weeks I have gotten very close with the Cullens. They all treat me like I'm family.  
Alice and I have already made shopping plans for black Friday, which was in a few days.  
I've developed a friendship with Seth's sister Leah. She has a past that has made her somewhat bitter. Apparently her ex boyfriend dumped her for someone else.  
I've also been a few more dates with Jake, and I was starting to develop deep feelings for him. I think he had feelings for me too, because we kissed for the first time yesterday.  
I got the feeling that Rosalie didn't like him very much.  
They were always asking me if I remembered anything about my past; especially Bella. I didn't understand her interest in my past. For some strange reason I was starting to have flashbacks, which has never happened before. Except I can never clearly make out the faces of the people.  
I was also starting to get stronger and faster, and my senses were getting sharper.  
"So Nessie, what can you remember, prior to being adopted?" Bella asked. Like I said, she was always asking.  
"Nothing much. Bella, why me? Out of all people why have you taken such an interest in me?" I asked.  
She deliberated her answer for a moment before answering "I just really like you and I want to help" she said before hugging me.  
"Thanks Bella" I said.  
"What are you doing after school?" she asked.  
"I have to go the market, my parents want me to pick up some stuff for thanksgiving dinner" I said.  
"Okay, Alice has been dying to give you a makeover, so she was hoping you could come over later" Bella said.  
"Of course I will" I said.  
"I'd be happy to be her next victim" I said remembering Bella telling me how she was always her barbie doll.  
Bella just smiled again.  
The class ended right then and there before we went our separate ways.  
It took awhile before I could actually get to the store because of all the traffic. The market was crowded as well with people buying last minute stuff for their parties. Eventually I made it out and into my car.  
As I approached a red light at a busy intersection I saw Edward and Bella in their car on the opposite side. I smiled and waved when they noticed me. I don't know why, but just seeing them made me happy.  
I barely noticed the car behind me approaching me at a dangerously fast speed. It was clear this person had no intention of stopping before she slammed into my car, pushing me to the center of the intersection. Several things happened at once. First I heard brakes slamming before one car hit my back end and another hit my front end causing me to spin counterclockwise. More cars hit the other two that had already hit me, which eventually caused my car to flip onto my side. I hit my head on the dashboard extremely hard, and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Edward and Bella looking at me with extreme worry, before looking at the person that pushed me into the intersection like they were ready to kill her.

**Please Review**


	11. Renesmee's Flashback

**Chapter 11: Renesmee's Flashback**

I couldn't breathe, and I was trying to get to the much needed air.  
My daddy looked at me with eyes full of love and adoration. I saw my mommy for the first time, how sweet her blood tasted.  
I saw my Jacob for the first time, he looked really angry, but then he looked happy when he saw me.  
My aunts dressed me up in pretty dresses all the time. Grandpa measured me and weighed me a lot.  
I saw mommy again, and this time it was for forever, she tried to hurt Jake for some reason.  
Everyone was happy for awhile until aunt Alice had a vision of some bad people coming for us.  
We had a lot of witnesses to help us with their unique gifts. I remember Zafrina's pretty pictures.  
The big day came when the men came but nothing happened and we all left in peace.  
I was scared after that, but mommy and daddy kept telling me that I was safe now.  
I spent a lot of time with Jake, he was like a big brother to me. I used to spent nights with Emily helping her cook for all the wolves.  
I never understood how they loved food so much, it tasted nasty to me.  
My aunts took me on a lot of shopping trips.  
Mommy used to read to me every night, but never the same story more than once.  
Mommy and daddy used to kiss me goodnight every night and tell me how much they loved me.  
Everything was fine until the night that man came for me. He broke into my house and stole me. He wanted me for an experiment of his. He was Joham the one who loved creating hybrids. He had another hybrid son around the same time that I was born. He told me that he wanted to raise me as his own, so that one day I could have a baby with his son. He wanted to know if we could have children together.  
But I escaped, he chased me. I ran into the middle of the street without looking because he was right behind me. I got hit by a car.  
I woke up in the hospital and I couldn't remember anything. I met my new parents and my sister.  
We did a lot of things together. We went a lot of vacations together. They were happy to have me in their family.  
Mom got pregnant once, I was about eight years old, but she lost the baby. She cried for days and I comforted her the most.  
I always had our family over for Christmas and New Years. Us kids always waited for santa.  
I woke up one Christmas morning when I was 10 and I saw my golden puppy in a basket with a red bow tied around his neck. He was underneath the tree. I named him Stan because I love Dog with a Blog.  
I remembered how proud my mom was when I got my first period when I was 11 and a half years old.  
My graduations and Sarah's graduations were all events to be celebrated.  
I got my car as a sixteenth birthday present.  
"Renesmee!"  
"Renesmee!" I heard someone shouting my name. I woke up to the bright light of a hospital room.  
That was so...intense. I've never had a flashback that big before  
I looked over to see Bella, I mean my mom holding my hand.  
"Mommy?" I whispered.  
"Mom" I said before I threw myself into her arms, I barely noticed the intense pain on my left side.  
"Baby" she whispered.  
"I remember everything" I said.  
"I know baby, I saw everything" she said  
**Please Review  
A/N: There is still a lot more drama to come**


	12. Family

**Chapter 12: Family**

"You saw?" I asked.  
"It's your gift" she said.  
I just stayed there hugging her for a long time.  
"I'm so sorry" I said.  
"For what?" she asked.  
"For forgetting about you" I said.  
She looked at me sternly and said "It's not your fault and don't you ever forget that".  
I felt a stab of pain shoot up my left arm. She noticed my distress and laid me back in bed gently and covered me with the blankets.  
"I hate needles" I said once I noticed the IV in my arm, and all the other stuff I was hooked up to.

"You get that from me. I hated needles too" she said.

I just smiled in response.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was my car flipping on my side" I asked.  
"Everyone started dialing 911 to report the accident. It was really bad it was a nine car pile up. First responders got there in less then five minutes and started helping people. You were the hardest to rescue though" she said sadly.  
"How badly was everyone hurt?" I asked  
"Everyone has some injuries, but you were one of the most badly hurt. The only one who was hurt more then you is a six month old baby boy, he's in critical condition" she said.  
"Oh god, I hope he's okay. How badly am I hurt?" I asked.  
"Broken leg, knee, left arm, elbow, and your waist got pretty banged up. You also have a concussion" she said.  
"Carlisle was assigned as your doctor, so you're in good hands" she added.  
"What about the lady who pushed me into the intersection?" I asked.  
"The coward fled the area immediately. The good thing is that all the witnesses saw that she pushed you and thus caused the whole thing. The police are looking for her now" she hissed angrily.

"How long was I unconcious?" I asked.

"six hours. It's 9PM right now" she said.

"I see you are awake Nessie" Carlisle said.  
"I sure am grandpa. I remember everything" I said.  
"You do?" he asked.  
"Yes, I had a very intense flashback of my entire life until now" I said.  
"You remember?" Edward asked.  
"Yes dad, I remember" I said.  
He ran up to me and squeezed me really hard in his arms.  
"Ouch" I shouted.  
"I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that since I first saw you again" he said.  
"Do you remember why you were taken?" Dad asked.  
"Yes. It was Joham. He had a new son around my age. He wanted to raise me as his own so I could have a baby from his son. He wanted to know if we could procreate" I said.  
"That sick son of a..." dad started to say but mom shut him up with a glare.  
"Sorry, I guess now I know what he meant by 'experiment' in your dream" he said.  
"Yeah, wait, what? How did you know about that dream?" I asked.  
"Uh, well..."  
"Your father and I watch you sleep sometimes and your dad can read minds" mom said.  
"Oh" I said.  
I wonder what else he heard. Oh god, I just remembered when I was about to go on my first date with Jake and I started fantasizing about french kissing him.  
"Yes, I read those thoughts" he said.  
Oh my god, I felt like fainting.  
"So where are my parents and my sister?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"There downstairs in the cafeteria. Jacob is down there too probably eating half the cafeteria" dad chuckled.  
"They were all in hysterics when we told them what happened" mom said.  
"What am I going to do? I can't just leave them. I love them too, just like they love me" I said.  
"We are working on that plan. It wouldn't be right to take you away from them" Carlisle said.  
"Yes, they love you. We were happy that you had found a loving family. We thought that for all of these years you were trapped with your kidnapper. It was horrible thinking that he could have been abusing you or...raping you" she whispered.  
I shuddered at that thought.  
"I can't even imagine what that's like" I said  
"I hope you never have to know what that's like" dad said in a sad voice and mom nodded in agreement.  
I moved a little and I felt the awful pain again.  
"Owww!" I cried out in pain.  
"I'm going to give you some painkillers" Carlisle said.  
He inserted some medicine into the IV just as my parents along with Jacob came and saw me awake.

**Please Review**


	13. Torn

**Chapter 13: Torn**

**Renesmee's POV**

Just laying in a hospital bed has given me plenty of time to think about this new situation that I've found myself in. I feel torn between Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullens and my family. I don't even know who I am anymore. Where do I belong? Do I belong with the the Cullens, who are my real family? Or do I belong with the parents that raised me along with my sister, as well as my cousins, grandparents and my aunt? The truth is that I don't think that any of them are more 'real' then the other. They all love me just the same. If I picked one family I would be betraying the other.

It feels like I'm not only choosing between two families, but also two different worlds or two different halfs of who I am. If I choose the Cullens then I lose the life I knew and instead I join the supernatural. If I choose my human life, then life goes back to normal for me. Who am I kidding? No matter what I choose my life will never be the same again.

So where do my loyalties lie? Is it with the Cullens or my human family? I feel like my loyalties are with both families. I can't choose one without feeling like I'm hurting or betraying the other.

While I was thinking about all of this a certain song came on the radio that made me think.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart, let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

_A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart, let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up, lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls, build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting but danger's no stranger here_

_No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone but where there's hope_

_Somewhere, something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart, let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

Is it just a coincidence that this song came on just right now? I wasn't sure about that. One thing I do now is that it described exactly how I felt. No words can describe a mother's tears, and whatever I chose would indeed cause one of my mother's tears. A new life was waiting, no matter what I chose. Two worlds one family? Is that even possible in my situation? I don't know, I think I will just have to trust my heart and late fate decide to guide our lives.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" asked Leah when she came to visit me. "I'm okay. Just doing a lot of thinking" I said. "About what?" she asked. "I just feel so torn between my human family and my vampire family. I don't know what to do" I said. She hugged me before saying "Just follow your heart and everything will fall into place" "Thanks Leah. I think someone is trying to tell me that" I said.

**Please Review  
A/N: I was listening to the Phil Collins song Two Worlds which me inspired me to write this chapter.**


	14. Stuck At Home

**Chapter 14: Stuck At Home**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was finally released from the hospital Thanksgiving day. According to my mom we had a lot to be thankful for. The next two weeks went by extremely fast and soon it was time for Christmas break. Bella told me that this was the first time in a very long time that they were happy about Christmas.

The day after break started my cousins Michael and Jessica arrived along with their parents and my grandparents. They came from California. They also had a foster baby with them. I didn't even know that they had become a foster family. He was so adorable, his name was Calvin and he was only three months old. Sarah and I would fight over who got to hold him.

"Nessie it's my turn to feed him!" Sarah demanded. "No! You gave him his last three feedings! It's my turn" I said. "Girls! No fighting. Can you two handle watching him for a few hours without killing each other over who gets to feed him. Your aunt, uncle, father, grandparents and I want to go out with no kids for a few hours. So it'll be just be you and your cousins with him" she said. "Yes we can handle it mom" Sarah said. "Yes we can mom" I said when she looked at me. "Good" she said.

A few hours later I was in the middle of feeding Calvin again when the doorbell rang. Sarah and Jessica were to engrossed in their conversation to be bothered and Michael didn't show any signs of ungluing his eyes from the TV. The doorbell rang again. "Oh, don't worry I'll get it. It's not like my hands are full or anything" I said heavy on the sarcasm.

I opened the doorbell and I was surprised to see Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Leah standing in the doorway. "Hi Nessie, we were going to go shopping and we wanted to invite you and Sarah" Bella said as she eyed the baby in my arms.

"Sorry, we are kinda stuck babysitting" I said. "Yeah, about that. Why do you have a baby?" Leah asked. "My Aunt and Uncle's foster baby, they are just waiting for someone to adopt him. His name is Calvin. Do you guys want to come in?" I asked.

"We'd love to" said Alice in her usual cheery tone. Michael's eyes instantly snapped away from the screen and towards Bella. The guy could not take his eyes off of her. "Hey baby, I'm Michael" he said as he winked at her. He even put his arm around her which she shrugged off. Oh god! I can't believe that my cousin is hitting on my mom! That is just so wrong! Of course he don't know that she's my mom but it's just so weird. "You are?" he asked. "Bella, and I'm in a very happy relationship" she said. Oh my! I wonder what Edward would think or do if he were here to witness my cousin hitting on my mother.

I pushed him away from her. "Sorry about him. He think's he's a ladies man" I said. "This is my other cousin Jessica" I said. After introducing everyone I noticed Rosalie staring longingly at Calvin. He was looking at her too when he started making those cute baby noises and he held out his arms towards her. She looked very happy. "Rosalie I think someone here wants you. Want to finish feeding him for me?" I asked. "Yes! I'd love that" she said very happily. So I passed him over to her and she resumed the feeding. The way she held him and looked at him made me see how much she loved children.

Meanwhile my clumsy cousin Michael accidentally bumped into Leah. The moment their eyes met they stared long and hard at each other before she slowly kneeled down in front of him. Everyone was speechless, it was like when Seth did that to Sarah.

They ended up staying for a long time. Mike and Leah were getting along great. Rosalie would not give Calvin to anyone and whenever someone would try to take him from her he would cry. All of us girls gave each other makeovers. Soon it was time for them to leave though.

"Well, that was fun" Jessica said. "Yes, it was. I can't wait to see Leah again" Mike said. "You two couldn't get enough of each other" I said.

"Let's order some Pizza. I'm starved" Sarah said. "Sounds good to me" I said. "Let's watch some movies too" Jessica added.

Everything seemed like it was going good. So we were definitely not expecting what happened next. "Does anyone smell that?" Jessica asked. "Yeah, I do" I said. "It smells like something's burning" Sarah said. When we looked out the window we saw that that there was gas surrounding the house and someone had set a fire which was quickly spreading. If we didn't get out now we would get fried. I went and quickly grabbed Calvin. We tried all of the doors and windows but they were all locked from the outside. Someone was trying to kill us. "I've already called 911" Sarah barely managed to get out. The smoke was already getting to her because she started coughing badly. With the rate the fire was spreading we wouldn't make it until the fire department got here.

Another idea hit me like a ton of bricks. "Hold Calvin" I managed to wheeze out. The poor baby looked like he was having a hard time breathing. "what are you going to do?" she asked. "Something crazy" I responded. If I'm half vampire then surely I must have inherited some vampire strength? Maybe if I rammed into the door hard enough I could knock it down. Everyone looked at me like I had completely lost my mind the first time I tried; to no avail. Second time also a fail. I suddenly felt an influx of strength enter my arms and some of my energy returned. I charged towards the door a third time and I knocked it right off it's hinges. I was quickly followed by everyone and the dogs made it out safely as well. Everyone looked at me with shock written across their faces. A few minutes later the fire department and paramedics arrived. We had to be taken to the hospital to be treated promptly.

"Renesmee, what happened?" asked Carlisle when he saw us arrive covered from head to toe in soot. "I think someone set the house on fire. We saw gas everywhere and everything was locked from the outside. We barely made it out" I said through numerous coughing fits. He looked horrified. "You need a breathing treatment fast" he said.

"Nessie! Thank god you are okay!" Bella said as she ran up to me and hugged me. "Thank god Nessie, just how many heart attacks are you going to give us" Edward said. "I technically can't give you a heart attack and how did you know?" I wheezed out. "We saw you come in?" Bella said " We overheard everything" he said.

Are parents came in at that exact moment and they also showered us with hugs and kisses. "Nessie, Sarah don't you two scare us like that again" mom said and dad nodded in agreement. "How's Calvin doing?" I asked. "He's critical but it looks like he will be saved" dad said. "Thank goodness" I said. "Where are we going to live until our house is fixed?" mom asked.  
"My wife and I have plenty of room, all of you and your dogs can come live with us" Carlisle offered. My parents gasped in shock.

**Please Review**


	15. Moving In

**A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers for giving giving me 102 reviews! It makes me smile every time I get a new review. Also, I want to let everyone know that on Tuesday I go back to school so updates will be less frequent. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Moving In**

**Renesmee's POV**

"I'll have to talk to my sister, brother in law and my parents before we make a decision" mom said. "That's fine, take all the time you need" Carlisle said. With that my parents and Sarah left.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Carlisle? You're willing to take in 11 more people plus two dogs; that would make 24 of us living in the same house together. Not to mention that all of you would have to pretend to be human all the time" I said. "Don't worry about that Nessie, we have enough space for all of you, and we can pretend to be human. I just can't let you and your family struggle to find somewhere to live. Besides, I want to learn about the home environment you grew up in" he said. "Well, okay then" I said. Personally, I think this is a very huge risk. It's going to be very hard to keep the secret now. I mean with eight vampires, three shape shifters, ten humans, one hybrid, and two dogs all living under the same roof I can't help but feel like this is a very huge gamble. Also, what am I going to do with two sets of parents? I can barely handle one set.

My parents came back. "Okay, we decided to take you up on that offer Carlisle. We'll come live with you" she said. Oh my goodness, fate really is taking us in an interesting direction.

"Okay, my family and I will get you all settled in tomorrow. For now I want the kids to stay here overnight for observation" Carlisle said.

Everything went smoothly and the next morning and we were all released, even Calvin had made a good enough recovery to leave. We went back to my house to see if there was anything that wasn't burned to ashes. Luckily we found some stuff that was untouched. The Cullens packed everything that we had found. I was happy that my photo album was spared. I wanted a memento of my life before I remembered everything.

"This place is so big" mom commented when we got there. "It sure is. I wonder how much money these people make" dad whispered.

"Welcome to our house. We are happy to have you here. My son Edward will show you all of the guess bedrooms that we have" Carlisle said. There were enough rooms to fit two people comfortably in each room. Even the dogs got a room to themselves. Sarah and I chose a room on the third floor. It was right next to the bedroom that Edward and Bella 'slept' in.

"Welcome home Nessie. I'm happy that you are under my roof again, even if it's just temporary"'Edward said. "Thanks" I said before going to hug him. "I have to admit, it's going to be weird living with two sets of parents" I said. He just smiled in response.

Jacob came bounding up the stairs. "Nessie, want to go out to dinner with me?" he asked with that huge Jacob grin I just loved. "Yes, of course Jake. I'd love another date with you" I said. He smiled before crushing the life out of me. "Can't breathe" I managed to say. "Oops, sorry Ness" he said. "Be careful with her Jake" Edward said sternly before leaving.

"Why don't we go the beach afterwards?" I asked. "Whatever you want Nessie" he said.

We went to an expensive restaurant and Jacob insisted on paying the bill after that we went to the beach. It occurred to me that I had never seen his wolf form before. "Jake. Can I see what you look like as a wolf?" I asked. "You sure? I don't want to scare you" he said. "I want to know Jacob. I haven't seen your wolf form since I was a kid" I said. "Okay then" he said and he exploded into a wolf. He was massive, but he was a beautiful russet colored wolf with Black eyes. "Wow, you're beautiful" I said as I petted him. He disappeared for a moment and came back fully human. He also had a new pair of clothes. I remembered him saying that he has to carry around his clothes as a wolf. "You liked that Ness?" he asked. "I loved that. Is there anything else I should know about wolves?" I asked. "Well, there is one other thing. It's how we find our soul mates. It's called imprinting. When we first see her/him it's like gravity moves, it's him or her holding you here and not gravity. He or she becomes everything to you" he said. "Have you imprinted?" I asked. It would break my heart to hear that he was in love with someone else. "Yes" he said and then the waterworks began and I ran. "Nessie! Why are you crying? Surely you can feel it too" he said. Now he had me confused. "What are you saying Jake. I imprinted on you the day you were born" he said. "You did?" I said shocked. "Yes, but Edward and Bella didn't want me to say anything to you unless you were older. When we kissed the other day and you told me how you felt I realized it was time to tell you the truth" he said. "I do love you Jake" I said. I suddenly felt his warm lips against mine. He was always so warm. He said it was a wolf thing, but I think it's a Jacob thing. He was so warm, like my own personal sun. We broke apart.

"Have Seth and Leah imprinted?" I asked, I really liked them and I wanted them to get their happy ending. He fidgeted nervously before answering. "Yes, you were there when they both imprinted" he said nervously. "I was?" "Yes, remember when we first met on the beach. When Seth and Sarah made first made eye contact?" he asked. "Yes, he kneeled down right in front of her" I said. "That's the sign that a wolf is imprinting" he said. My heart stopped and skipped several beats as I realized what he was saying. "Seth imprinted on Sarah and Leah imprinted on my cousin" I said. "Yes" he confirmed. "What does this mean?" I asked. "It means that Seth and Sarah are perfect matches for each other as well as Leah and Mike. It also means that Seth and Leah are obligated to tell them the truth" he said. "Oh my god!" I said as my heart started beating faster and my breathing progressed to hyperventilation. How would they react? Would they be scared of me."Relax Ness! Everything will be okay" he said. His warm arms soothed me greatly.

We went home after that. I was so tired that I quickly fell asleep. I woke up once around 2AM because I had to use the bathroom. I decided not to turn the light on because I didn't want to wake up anyone that was sleeping. I didn't realize how close I had gotten to the staircase until I actually slipped and started falling. I felt something whip past me and catch me before I could fall any further. I realized it was Edward once he had turned the hallway light on. "Nessie, what are you doing?" he asked. "Going to the bathroom. I didn't want to wake anyone up with the light though" I said. "Nessie, just turn on the light. I don't want you to fall and bust your head open" he said with concern evident in his eyes and voice. "I'm sorry" I said and I kissed him on the cheek leaving him looking like he was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. Did I cross a line?" I asked worried that I had upset him. "No, of course not. It's just you haven't kissed me since you were little" he said before hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

After going to the bathroom I fell asleep again. I was later awoken by Mike who decided it would be funny to come in our room and jump on the bed so hard that Sarah and I fell off the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sarah and I said. "I just wanted to wake you two up" "What for?!" I asked. "No reason Nessie. "So you just decided to come in here and annoy us by being an idiot" Sarah said. I swear that I was able to hear all of our hosts laughing at us, even on the first floor. "Pretty much" he said. "If that's the case I'm going to start calling you Mike Wazowsi again, like I did when I was little and went through my Monster's Inc phase" I said. Sarah burst out laughing, and only I could hear all the vampire's laughing rise in volume. "Oh god no! Anything but that!" he said. "Actually I should go back to calling you Nemo girl then" he said. Oh no he didn't just say that! I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. In less then a second we were all having a massive pillow fight. "I don't understand why you still love that movie Finding Nemo so much, it's a kid's movie" he said. "This is coming from the guy who still loves Nick Jr." I said as I hit him with another pillow. The vampires and shape shifters laughter became dangerously close to being able to be detected by everyone now. "What's going on in here?" asked Jessica. "Sounds like World War III is going on in here" she said. "Basically your brother decided to be an idiot today" I said. "He does do that" she said before she joined our pillow fight. "My brother thinks he's cool too" Jessica said. "I am cool" he said. "Yeah, you looked so cool when you were hitting on Bella the other day" I said. I heard Edward growl as soon as I said that. He did strike me as the overprotective/possessive type of guy. That's why I hadn't told him about Jake and I kissing twice yet. His growling became even louder as I thought that. Uh oh! Guess I have to be careful with what I think about now.

By the end of are arguing and pillow fighting we were all laughing at each other. We just couldn't stay mad for very long. We went down for breakfast where Esme was already cooking for us. Well, for them too. They had to pretend to like human food for show. Rosalie volunteered to feed Calvin again.

It was funny to watch them eat. They kept looking at Mike, Jessica, Sarah and I like they were about to burst out in laughter again; especially Emmett. I guess we gave them a show this morning. "Thanks Esme. The food was really good" I said before leaving. "Your welcome sweetie" she said. I went outside and I was quickly followed by Jessica. "It's really nice here in Hawaii. I really miss this place sometimes" she said. "Yeah, and this place misses you" I said. They had moved to California a few years ago and now we didn't see each other as often. "Well it looks like we get to spend more time with each other this time. Since all of our documents burned and we have no way of getting back for now" she said. "Yes, we can see the bright side of the whole situation.

Just then a boy I had never seen before appeared. Something about him seemed very familiar. He was well built and cut up. His eyes snapped from me to Jessica and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the same way with him her eyes kept traveling up and down his body.

"Which one of you is Renesmee?" he asked. "That would be me" I said. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. "Uhh sure" I said. Who was this guy and how did he know me?

"Who are you?" I asked once we were alone. "You don't know don't remember do you?" he asked. "No" I said. "I'm Noah, I'm Joham's son" he said. Oh my god! This was the boy Joham wanted me to breed with. "Oh my! What are you doing here? Does he know I'm alive?" I asked. "Yes, he just found out not to long ago. He's determined to get you back. He wants your family dead though. It was your family he tried to kill with the fire, he had no idea you were there. He has no idea the Cullens are here either" he said. "Why does he want them dead? How did he find out that I'm alive?" I asked. "He thinks by killing them he will force you to join him. One of his spies told him that you were alive. I only came to tell you because I've never agreed with my father's experiments, I needed to warn you. I hate him for his complete disregard of life. This is why my brother Nahuel and I are so close to each other. We both share the same views on our father and human life" he said. "Thank you so much for the warning" I said.

"Who is that girl you were with?" he asked catching me completely off guard. "My cousin. Her name is Jessica. Why?" I asked. "Because she is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on and I want to get to know her" he said.

Uh oh! I thought.

**Please Review**


	16. Unexpected

**Chapter 16: unexpected**

**Renesmee's POV**

"You want to get to know my cousin?" I asked. "Yes. Is that a problem?" Noah asked.

"It's just that she's human and she doesn't know anything about this" I said. "That's fine, I won't tell her anything yet" he said. "Okay then" I said.

When we went back all of the Cullens were waiting for us. There was no doubt that they had heard our entire conversation and would want to talk to him alone. "Yes, we would like to talk to him alone" Edward said. "Can you please leave us alone for awhile" Carlisle said. "Sure" I said. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "They went out for now. They'll be back later" Edward. "Okay" I said.

I went inside the house. As I walked past one of the doors in the house I noticed a sweet smell emanating from it. It had to be the the sweetest thing I had ever smelled. Suddenly I felt like my throat was on fire; the flames lapping at the inside of my throat. The sweet smell became even stronger. I opened the door and I saw bags full of some red liquid. I couldn't really tell what it was because the scent and the burning in my throat was the only thing I could think clearly about. I started drinking some of the red stuff and the taste just exploded in my mouth. The red liquid soothed my aching throat after a substantial amount of bags had been drained.

I looked down at the bag I was holding and I noticed it said blood type O-

Oh my god! I just drank blood! Donated blood. I stole donated blood. There are people out there that needed donated blood and I just drank it. I had to get out of here. I needed to calm down.

I decided to go for a walk in the nearby forest. I just couldn't believe that I just lost control like that and drank blood. My family makes it look so easy to control themselves around blood. I guess I'm just weak then. How did they handle it? Also, why would a household of vampires have so much blood on hand?

I had been wondering around for a few hours, too ashamed to go back just then when I heard someone calling me.

"Renesmee! Renesmee, there you are I've been looking all over for..." Bella stopped mid sentence as she stared into my eyes, like there was something there now that wasn't there before.

"How could you?" she asked. "How could I what?" I asked confused. "Don't act like you didn't do it" she said sounding upset now. "Like I didn't do what?" I asked. "Like you didn't kill someone" she said angrily. "I've never killed anyone" I said completely perplexed. "I don't believe you. The evidence is right there" she said. Her words stung, they really stung big time. I was also very confused. What did she mean the evidence is right there?

We walked back in silence and I was fighting tears the whole way.

As we approached the house I saw all of the Cullens there with strange looks on their faces.

"We have a huge problem Bella" Edward said. "What is it?" Bella asked. "I'm missing about a quarter of the blood bags I had in storage this morning" Carlisle said. Bella stopped mid step as some sort of understanding lit her face before she looked towards me. The rest of them followed her gaze before they gasped in shock when they made eye contact with me. They too stared at me like there was something there that wasn't there before.

"Nessie, was it you? Did you drink the blood?" Carlisle asked. I looked down shamefully before saying "Yes, it was me. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I just smelled the blood and I couldn't help it. My throat was burning because of the smell and I didn't realize what I was doing. I'm so sorry. I guess I'm just weak" I said as I started crying.

Carlisle and my dad were at my side in an instant. "Nessie, I'm not mad at you" he said. "Don't ever call yourself weak Nessie, most mature vampires have control problems when it comes to blood, and your new to this. I never want to hear you think so lowly of yourself again. Understand?" Edward said. "Yes" I said and he went to hug me.

"Nessie, I owe you an apology. I'm so sorry for accusing you of killing someone and I shouldn't have been so harsh even if you had. I never had a problem with bloodlust and I forget that most people are not like me. It was very wrong of me and I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" she asked. "Of course I can" I said and I went to hug her.

"I just have one question though. How did you all know that I had drank blood?" I asked. They all looked at me hesitantly before Edward said "Come with me Nessie".

He led me to one of the many bathrooms that they had. "Look in the mirror" he said. I did as he asked my gaze traveled up my reflection before landing on my eyes. They were as red as the blood I had drank. I gasped "What happened to them?" I asked. "It's what happens when we drink human blood. When you were younger Carlisle had a theory that if you drank human blood in a large amount at one time your eyes would instantly turn red or if you drank animal blood in a large amount at once your eyes would turn gold instantly. The theory was never tested though" he said. "How am I going to hide this?" I asked. "Here are some colored contacts. They match your eye color. We keep them handy whenever needed. Usually our venom disintegrates them in a few hours. However, you don't have any venom so you don't have to worry about that" he said. "Thanks" I said before I went to hug him.

"What happened with Noah?" I asked. "He's on our side. He hates his father and he is going to help us fight Joham" he said. "He wants to date my cousin though" I said. "I know. She really likes him too. She came back alone after our talk with him and they left together" he said. "This is a lot to handle" I said."I know Nessie" he said.

A few hours later I was talking with my sister when I felt something very strange. I didn't think much about it until she suddenly backed away in fear. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?!" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your eyes just suddenly turned red!" she shouted.

I looked in the mirror and I saw that they were red again. The Cullens were wrong. I did have venom and it just disintegrated my contacts in front of Sarah.

Oh Hell! Was my final thought as I looked at Sarah.

**Please Review**


	17. A Huge Problem

**Chapter 17: A Huge Problem**

**Renesmee's POV**

Oh no! This cannot be happening!

Edward came in at that moment and noticed what had happened right away. He took me into another room. "What happened?" he asked. "You were wrong. I do have venom. It burned straight through the contacts" I said. "I was afraid that you were going to say that" he said. "What are we going to do now? What are we going to tell her?" I was starting to sound hysterical.

He placed his hands on my shoulders before saying "you are going to calm down and put in more contacts. I will try to convince her that what she saw wasn't real" he said. "Have you had to convince anyone that they were just seeing things before?" I asked. He smiled fondly and said "I tried with your mom once. She was human and I saved her from a van that was about to crush her. She saw me move impossibly fast and I tried to convince her that I was standing right next her" he said. "It didn't go very well either. I never believed one bit of his lie" Bella said when she joined us. "That's not exactly reassuring" I said. "Don't worry Ness. We'll try our best. Just go to your room for now" Edward said.

I went back to my room and I decided to distract myself with a book. I picked up 50 Shades of Grey; one of my favorites, and I started reading.

"Renesmee I..." Edward said making me jump a mile in the air and also causing me to send the book flying across the room into his hands. He stared at the book with shock written across his face as he kept glancing at the book and then me.

Oh god no! My father did not just walk in on me reading 50 Shades of Grey! My overprotective/traditional vampire father just walked in on me reading an erotic novel. I could just die right now.

The heat continued to flood my body making me ten times redder than a tomato. Edward just continued to stare at me with eyes so wide that I'm surprised they didn't pop out of his head.

"We have a problem..." Emmett started to say when he came in. But, when he saw the book Edward was holding an idiotic smile spread across his face. "It looks like our little Nessie likes something a little more mature than Finding Nemo after all" he said. "Shut up Emmett!" I screamed which caused Emmett to burst out in laughter. Edward hit him with book as well.

"Nessie, do your parents know you read this?" he asked slowly, carefully. "Yes, they were the ones who gave it to me" I said. "Isn't this a little too mature for you?" he asked. "Oh please, I stopped being innocent a long time ago" I said. He froze in shock again and I quickly realized his misunderstanding "No. I didn't mean it like that. I'm still a virgin... Oh god! Can we just get back to the issue at hand?" I practically begged by this point. "Gladly, once my idiot of a brother stops laughing" he said and he hit Emmett again.

"Sorry. I'll stop now" he said, his laughter finally dying down. "It's your sister she left. She didn't believe a word you said Edward" Emmett said. "What?! You're telling me this just now!" I shouted and I left.

My sister was gone! Where was she? I hoped she was okay. I walked around for a long time when I saw Jacob.

"Nessie, there you are! I've been worried sick about you" he said. "My sister's gone Jacob. I don't know where she is" I said. "Everyone's looking for her, but we got very worried when we lost sight of you" he said hugging me. "How are we going to find her?" I asked. "Seth found her trail not to long ago. I think he should have found her by now" he said.

We followed the trail that Jacob found until we heard my sister screaming. "You people are crazy! You expect me to believe that vampires are real and that you can turn into a giant wolf!" Sarah screamed. "It's true..." Seth started to say but then my sister slapped him. "Go away Seth" she said. Just then Seth exploded into a giant wolf just like Jacob had done on the beach; only Seth was smaller and sandy colored. Seth didn't look upset, I think he just wanted to prove that he was telling the truth. "We'll leave you two alone" Jacob said and he and Seth left.

"So it's all true" she said. "Yes" I said. "He told me about what you are and what you're family is. Is it really true then? Are you half vampire?" she asked. "Yes, I didn't know until recently. I was kidnapped and I lost my memory" I said. "What about the red eyes?" she asked. "That came from me drinking a lot of human blood at once. Donated blood" I said when a look of fear crossed her face. "My venom destroyed the contacts I had put in" I said. "You are venomous?" she asked. "Yes, I am. They told me I wasn't but they were wrong" I said. "This is a lot to take in. Who're your parents?" she asked. "Edward and Bella" I said. "Whoa! No wonder Edward could easily pass as your brother. You look so much like him" she said. "I know right?" I said.

"I don't care what you are Ness. You're still my sister" she said. "Thanks" I said and we hugged each other. "Does anyone else know?" she asked. "No, at least not yet. You can never tell anyone else" I said. "Okay, I'll keep the secret. Now, I need to go apologize to Seth" she said.

When she apologized to Seth, he told her all about imprinting. He told her how he imprinted on her the moment he first saw her. He told her about Jacob and I, and also Mike and Leah.

We realized it was getting late and we all headed back. When we got to the room Sarah said "Nessie look at this" she showed me a trashcan filled with torn papers and I realized that it used to be my 50 Shades of Grey book.

"Oh no he didn't!" I shouted as I realized that a certain vampire father of mine must've torn my book; showing it no mercy.

**Please Review**


	18. Christmas

**Chapter 18: Christmas**

**Renesmee's POV**

Time continued to move rather quickly after that. Jessica and Noah continued dating. He was over here every single day. Usually, it was to bring news about his father and his army. They were going to come for me, but he didn't know when.

Leah and Mike were growing even closer as a couple as well. Sarah was really falling for Seth as well. As for Jacob and I, well we continued to fall more and more in love with each other.

Now it was Christmas morning, and I was still sound asleep. That is until I heard Calvin crying. That's weird, usually Rosalie takes care of him. She had a really strong maternal side when it came to him.

It seemed like none of the vampires were home. Maybe they had all gone out hunting and no one else was awake yet. I found the fussy baby right away. "Shh, baby" I said gently as I rocked him. It didn't work. He didn't need a diaper change either. Maybe he was hungry? Nope, he rejected the bottle that I had fixed for him.

"What's wrong with him?" Rosalie said from behind me; effectively scaring the crap out of me. "I don't know. I've tried everything" I said. "Here, give him to me" she said. As soon as I handed him to her he stopped crying. He smiled when he saw her. "Maybe he just missed you. Maybe he's a momma's boy" I said jokingly. "Yeah maybe" she agreed. "You're really good with him" I said. "You think so?" she asked. "Yeah. Why don't you have any kids?" I asked. I could tell that I hit a nerve with that question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry" I said. "No, don't worry. It's okay. Female vampire's can't have babies. I've always wanted to be a mother. I've always wanted a child of my own" she said. "Have you ever considered adopting? I think you and Emmett would be great parents. I know this little boy could use a pair of loving parents" I said. She looked thoughtful for awhile after that.

Soon enough it was time for the party. Alice went all out with the decorations. Every inch of the house that was not dominated by the rather large Christmas tree was decorated. The smell of Turkey and sweets wafted throughout the house. It smelled good to anyone who was not a full vampire. Well, Noah thought it was disgusting too. I ate so much that I thought I would burst. Then it was time for the presents. I got an Ipad from Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Rosalie gave me clothes, and not just any clothes. No, it was clothes from places like Barney's, Burberry, and Juicy Couture. I was more then surprised when I received a small box containing the key to a Volvo.

My parents were very shocked by all of this. First, why would anyone spend so much money on me? And how could kids afford to buy such gifts. They tried to refuse all the gifts that I got, but they weren't very successful. I knew that they would now be very highly suspicious of the Cullens.

There was one person noticeably absent from the festivities; Jacob. "Renesmee, Jacob has a present for you in the garage" Bella said. Confused, I got up and went to the garage. Jacob was there. "Jacob!" I squealed in delight. "You're here" I said. "Of course Nessie. I couldn't not see you on Christmas" he said. "Can you come with me for a minute?" he asked. For some reason he looked very nervous. "Are you feeling okay Jake?" I asked. "Yes" he said but I could clearly see that he was lying. He was leading towards the beach. I wondered what he was doing. We stopped after awhile. "I have a little something for you Nessie" he said and he handed me a small neatly rapped box. I I opened it and it revealed a ring with a beautiful diamond. I looked to see Jacob kneeling down on one knee. I started to cry as I realized what was happening. "Renesmee it's no secret that I love you very much. My life would be meaningless without you. I want to live side by side with you for the rest of my life. What I'm trying to say is. Will you marry me?" he said. "Yes Jacob. I love you too!" I said. He got up and pulled me close to him. Then he kissed me passionately. More passionately then he ever had. Soon we were taking each other's clothes off. One thing led to another and I lost my innocence that night.

The next few weeks went by. I told my parents about the engagement and they were very accepting about it. I didn't tell anyone about sleeping with Jacob though. I didn't even think about around Edward either, that was a difficult task for Jacob and I. So no one knew.

These days Jessica, Sarah, Leah and I were very moody. We had the craziest mood swings. Anything could send us flying into a rage or into tears. The other day Leah was crying; which is not like Leah at all.

We've also been having the strangest food cravings. For some reason I keep craving peanut butter on top of fish. I saw sarah eating peppers with yogurt one day too.

Needless to say that our behavior and cravings completely baffled everyone in the house; especially our mates. What was wrong with us?

One day when everyone was gone I went to use the bathroom and we had no toilet paper. When I went to the cabinet I came across something that made me stop; pads. That's when I realized that I was late. I counted the days in my head and I realized I should have gotten my period a week and a half ago.

I left as fast as I could. I needed to see a doctor, one that wasn't Carlisle. They were very busy and since I didn't have an appointment it took a long time for the doctor to see me. "Hello Renesmee. So you think you're pregnant?" he asked. "Yes" I replied. "Okay, let's do an ultrasound and see if we find anything" he said. It took a long time before he was finally able to pierce my amniotic sac. "There's definitely a baby in there. It appears that you are three months pregnant" he said. Three months? It was only three weeks ago that I had sex. One week in my body must equal one month of development in a normal human's. That would mean only six more weeks until my baby came. "I'll prescribe some prenatal vitamins for you" he said. "Thanks" I said.

When I went outside I saw Leah, Sarah, and Jessica. "What are you three doing here?" I asked. "That's what we were just asking each other" Sarah said. "It's hard to say it out loud" Leah said. "I'm not quite sure how to say it" Jessica said.

We took a deep breath. "I'm three months pregnant" we all blurted out at the same time. No one was expecting that at all. "What? How?" we all asked in unison again. If this wasn't so serious I'd be laughing right now.

"Me and Jacob on Christmas" I said. "Me and Seth on Christmas" Sarah said. "Me and Noah also on Christmas" Jessica said. "Me and Michael also on Christmas" she said. Oh my god! What are we going to do now. They're going to think we made a pregnancy pact or something. We're all three months pregnant even though we only had sex three weeks ago. We're all carrying supernatural babies. Then I remembered Bella telling me about her pregnancy and how dangerous it was. Are all of us in danger too? We'd have to ask Carlisle. That's if our lovely family doesn't kill us first. Also, we'd have no choice but to tell my human family the truth about the Cullens and Jacob's pack. How else are we going to explain our rapid pregnancies.

"How are we all three months pregnant when we only had sex three weeks ago?" asked Jessica. She looked very confused and scared.

It appears we have to explain everything to her first.

**Please Review**


	19. Pregnant

**Chapter 19: Pregnant**

**Renesmee's POV**

We took Jessica to a more secluded location to talk to her. We didn't want to risk anyone overhearing us. She thought we were all crazy just like Sarah had thought that it was crazy. It wasn't until Leah phased that she finally believed us. Poor girl nearly had a stroke.

The next problem is explaining this to our families. How would they take the news. I was very excited that I was going to have a baby. How would Jacob feel? Would Jacob leave me when he found out?

"I can't wait until I start feeling my baby kick" Sarah said. "Yeah, me too" I agreed. "I already felt my baby move, but it's only when I phased" Leah said. "Really? I wonder why" Sarah said. "I don't know. It's strange though" Leah said.

Soon we were pulling into our driveway. Everyone else looked as nervous as I felt. Everyone was gathered in the living room as though they were waiting for us.

Now, now would be the perfect time to tell them about our babies. Edward must have read our minds because his whole demeanor changed extremely fast, his expression unreadable.

"Where were you girls?" my mom said. "Umm out" I said. "Out where?" she asked. "We needed to go see a doctor" Jessica said. "You could have just seen me" Carlisle said. "We're pregnant!" we all shouted at the same time. Everyone went silent then. "Pregnant. Well that explains a lot" mom said. She was taking this much easier then I thought she would. "How could you guys be so stupid and irresponsible?!" My human family started shouting meanwhile all vampires and wolves remained silent. "I thought we taught you guys morals and values. How could you do something so stupid?!" they were all shouting. All of the wolves looked upset, like they wanted to defend their imprints. They were shaking a lot.

My father stormed towards me with nothing but anger written across his face. "I cannot believe you two. I thought we taught you better then that. Then you go and embarrass everyone this way" he seethed. Then he raised his hand as if he were going to hit me, I cowered in fear. Then another hand stopped him. It was Edward. "Don't you dare touch her" he said in a threatening voice. "She is my daughter. I will discipline my daughters as I see fit" he said. "Renesmee is my daughter too and I will not let you hit her, especially when she is pregnant" Edward said. My dad started laughing. "You're daughter? Really? That's what you come up with" he said. He made another towards us and that's when Jacob and Seth phased, and were quickly followed by Leah. My family stumbled back in fear. "Okay, we'll hear your story" mom said.

While everyone was talking I left. I really needed to be alone to clear my head. I just couldn't believe that my dad would react so strongly.

I heard someone behind me and I looked up only to see Jacob. " Nessie, are you okay?" he asked. "No, not really. I can't believe he was going to hit us" I said. "He regrets it. At least that's what Edward says" Jacob said. "How do you feel about a baby?" I asked. A huge smile spread across his face. "I couldn't be happier Ness" he said as he picked me up and twirled me. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore" I said. "Ness, how can you even think that? You're carrying my baby. That makes me love you even more" he said.

Things were pretty smooth sailing after that. We continued to grow bigger every week. By the sixth week we were feeling our babies move around a lot. We all appeared to be six months along. None of us wanted to know the genders of our babies. We all wanted to be surprised.

By the ninth week we all looked like were going to go into labor at any minute. Our pregnancies were not at all dangerous like Bella's was. Not even Jessica who was carrying the offspring of a hybrid, we think it's because this baby has more human then vampire. Carlisle was very worried about the delivery of all our babies though. He wasn't so sure our bodies could give birth without any complications so he wanted to be present during the birth.

I decided to go out for a walk when someone came up behind me and grabbed me. "Hello Renesmee. Joham will be pleased to see you" he said. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and grabbed me with ease. He ran at full speed to a building in the middle of the forest. "There's no way your family will find you here" he said as he entered the building. "Joham, I have her" he said. A man appeared out of the shadows "We meet again young one. You may have escaped me one, but I can assure you that will not happen again" he said menacingly as he stroked my face. I tried to squirm away but it did not work. He looked at my stomach "Pregnant? No doubt that wolf is the father. I've been watching you for some time now Renesmee. I was very surprised to hear you survived. Look, now I have two more specimens for my experiments. I shall be delighted to experiment with a vampire, human, shapeshifter creature" he said. I tried to lunge at him. How dare he talk about my baby like he or she is not even a person!

"Throw her in the cellar" he ordered. Which they did; literally. I threw my arms out in front if me to protect my baby. "I didn't mean literally you idiots! I need that specimen she's carrying alive" he said.

They all left after that to go hunting. Joham said that they wouldn't be back for a few hours and not to try anything 'funny'.

An hour after he left I started to feel weird. I felt something squirt down my leg. When I looked down I saw water. Which could mean only one thing. My water broke. My baby was going to come and Carlisle wasn't here to make sure that everything went okay. Soon the contractions started. I started pushing. I pushed harder than I ever had in my whole life. I'm not sure how long it took, but after what seemed like an eternity I heard my baby's first cry. I picked up my baby. It was a little boy. My little EJ or Edward Jacob. That's the name I decided on if my baby turned out to be a boy. I was so happy that Jacob had agreed to it.

I had to detach the umbilical cord myself. Unfortunately I didn't have any baby clothes or diapers with me. There were some rags on the floor which I somehow fastened into a diaper.

He was a beautiful boy. He had bronze hair and green eyes, but his skin was darker like Jacob's skin.

He started crying again. I tried rocking him to soothe him. It didn't work. Then he stopped as he sniffed something; my breast. He looked at me and then he did something incredible. He started to pat my breast as he looked at me with pleading eyes. What was he doing? Then I heard his little tummy growling. That's when I realized what he wanted and I wanted to slap myself for not figuring it out sooner. I took off my shirt and bra and he quickly latched on. I continued to stroke him as he fed. After a long time he finally stopped and I put the bra and shirt back on.

A foreign thought suddenly entered my head. _Thank you mommy! _Where did that come from? I looked down to see little EJ smiling. "Was that you?" I asked. _Yes, I can send you mind messages. I just needed to eat before I could do it._

I held my son close to me and I kissed him. "I love you EJ" I said. I _love you to mommy!_

He fell asleep soon afterwards. Sometime later Joham and his men had come back. "That thing is mine!" he said. I held onto him tighter. "You stay away from him!" I shouted. He came in and grabbed my baby by the neck and snatched him away from me. EJ let out a heart wrenching cry. He continued to cry. _Mommy! Mommy!_ He was crying out in his mind over and over again. I lunged towards Joham but two of his guys held me back. "Give him back?! He's just a baby! He needs me!" I was crying uncontrollably. Joham just rolled his eyes and left still holding my baby by the neck.

"Give him back!" I continued to shout. I could hear EJ crying. He would sounded like he was in my pain a few times. I kept banging and trying to get out. I wanted nothing more than to get to my baby and rescue him.

I heard someone else storm into the building. "Where is she?!" Edward screamed. "I'm over here!" I yelled as loud as I could. He was over here in less then a second. He opened the cell and he embraced me. "We have to get out of here" he said. "I can't leave, he has my baby" I said desperately. "You?.." "Yes I gave birth. He took him" I said crying again. "Get out now. I'll get him" he said. I went outside to see all the Cullen's and Jacob waiting for me. "Oh thank god Nessie" Bella said as she hugged me. "I was so scared that I had lost you" Jacob said. "Don't ever scare me like that again" he added. Edward came back a few minutes later with a crying EJ in his arms. I ran to him and immediately took him into my arms. "Thank god" I said in tears and I plastered his little face with kisses. "Thank you dad" I said to Edward before I hugged him. He was speechless for a minute. Shocked that I called him dad.

"This is our son?" Jacob asked. "Yup, this is our EJ" I said. He looked even more happy. Like a proud father. "Let's get you two home now. I need to make sure that you and EJ are okay" Carlisle said. "Okay" I said.

Thank goodness we were both okay. EJ just had a mark where Joham had grabbed him.

"This means war! No one hurts any member of this family and gets away with it"'Edward said in anger. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

**Please Review  
A/N: I want to thank sibuna826twihard. Your last review gave me the idea for this chapter and I couldn't wait to write it.**


	20. The Plan

**Chapter 20: The Plan**

"How are we going to fight him. He has an army" I said. "We'll create one of our own. We'll gather all the witnesses again" Edward said.

"I can always call the rest of the pack. Maybe Sam and his pack will be willing to join to" Jacob said.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea. We live on an island with a limited population and most of the witnesses hunt humans. Wouldn't it be just a little suspicious of people just suddenly started disappearing?" I asked. "She does have a point Edward" Carlisle said. "We could ask them to refrain from hunting for the time being. Or they could try our diet" Edward responded. "The packs can patrol the island and keep them in line" Jacob added.  
"Okay, we can try" I said.

Jacob called the rest of the pack as well as Sam and they agreed to come. Carlisle still had maintained contact with all of the witnesses and they were willing to come. The Denalis were also willing to come and help us.

"What's all this I hear about a war?" Noah asked. "We're going to war against your father and his army. He kidnapped Nessie and he was hurting her son" Edward explained. I could feel Jacob's hand grip me tighter as he said that. "Ouch!" I shouted in pain. "Sorry, I just can't stand the idea of that man hurting you or EJ" he growled.

"I could always call Nahuel and his aunt Huilen. I'm sure that they would be willing to help" he said. "That's a good idea. They  
have to refrain from hunting on the island though" Edward said.

So it was set. Everyone would arrive tomorrow. Some of them would have to stay hotels because the house wasn't that big.

I was looking at Rosalie who had EJ in her arms. She was very excited about having four more babies in the house even if 'three of them smelled faintly of wet dog'. Her exact words.

"So you decided to name him EJ?" Bella asked when she came and sat next time. "Yes" I said. "What does EJ stand for?" she asked curiously. "It stands for Edward Jacob. He's named after two very important guys in my life" I said, smiling at the thought. "That's what I was going to name you if you had been a boy" she said. "Really?" I asked shocked. "Yes, actually throughout the entire pregnancy she thought you were a boy. She would either call you EJ or her little nudger" Edward said. Bella looked like she would be blushing if she still could.

_Mommy, does she have an off switch? _EJ was thinking referring to Rosalie's hyper ness as she bounced and rocked him. I had to bite back a laugh. Edward looked like he wanted to laugh too. _Can she stop talking to me like that? It's degrading and demeaning_. "Rosalie, he doesn't seem to like the baby talk very much" I said. She looked at me like I had lost my mind. "All babies love baby talk" she said. "Don't you little one?" she said in that baby talk voice again. _Mommy, I don't feel so good_. He told me as she had him raised into the air. He wasn't looking so good either. "Uh Rose, you might not want to bounce him so hard" Edward said. "I think he's going to get sick" I said. "Oh please. He can handle it" she said. Two seconds later their was vomit dripping down her hair and face as well. Jacob was having a hard time containing his laughter. "I hate to say this..." I started to say but Edward interrupted. Actually we hate to say this, but we told you so" we said. "That's not all. Somehow he peed on me to" she said. Jacob could not contain his laughter anymore. He burst into hysterics and Rosalie just glared at him. I grabbed my poor vomit, pee covered son and took him to the bathroom so I could clean him up.

I passed by Jacob who was still laughing. "That's my boy alright" he said as he ruffled EJ's hair.

I git him into one of those baby bath tubs that the Cullens got me. _I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to do that_. "It's okay, it's her fault for not listening" I whispered. _Do I have to come out? I really like the water._ "Yes, you do" I said as I pulled him out and dried him up. Once I had him dresses in a new diaper and new pajamas we went back to the living room.

"Can I take a look at him Nessie. I don't want him to get sick again. Also, I'd like to perform a few tests to see if we could learn more about him" Carlisle said. "Okay, go ahead" I said and I handed EJ over to him and he took him upstairs.

It wasn't long before I heard EJ scream. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I threw the door open. Carlisle had a needle in his hand, probably to draw blood. EJ was screaming murder. "What happened?!" I asked. "Nothing yet, he saw the needle and started screaming for some reason" Carlisle said.

I immediately began to soothe _him. No needles mommy! Needles are bad they hurt really bad. Those mean people poked me really hard_! He was truly frightened. He thought Carlisle would hurt him. I was assaulted with images of Joham stabbing him with the needle. Then I realized that these were EJ's memories. He was sharing his memories with me.

"Carlisle put the needle down. He's terrified of the needle" I said. "He can't be" I said. "He is. He's sharing his memories with me. Joham hurt him with a needle and now he's traumatized" I said. "He cannot communicate with you Nessie" Carlisle said. "Yes, he can. His gift is telepathy" I said. "Telepathy is impossible. There are a lot of mind based gifts, but telepathy isn't one of them. Also, he is more human than vampire which makes it impossible for him to even form a complex thought" he said. "I'm telling you. He just told me that he poked him extremely hard with a needle" I said. "No he didn't! There was no physical evidence of such abuse when I checked him earlier! He's more human than anything else which makes it impossible to form a complex thought! There is no such thing as telepathy either!" He shouted. "So you don't believe me?" I asked. "Sorry if I can't believe that a baby who can't even form a complex thought, told you that he was injured when there is no physical evidence, using an impossible gift!" he shouted again.

I started to cry. EJ's lip was quivering too. Carlisle started walking towards him.

I started to cry silently. Suddenly Carlisle stopped. A confused look appeared on his face. "That's not possible" he said as he carefully picked up EJ. "What's going on?" I asked.

He turned around."I'm really sorry Nessie" he said before hugging me. "What happened?" I asked. "He told you something. Didn't he?" I asked. "Yes. He said stop being mean to my mommy, you made her cry and it makes me sad too" Carlisle said.

"Whoa" I said. "I don't understand. Telepathy is impossible. At least I thought it was" he said. "There are somethings that we just won't ever understand" I said. "I'd still like a blood sample though" he said. "I'll hold him then and soothe him" I said.

It worked. Carlisle was able to get the sample once EJ was convinced that Carlisle would not hurt him.

"Carlisle, I think I know why we didn't see anything before" I said. "That explains a lot" he said. It seemed that EJ had inherited his father's fast healing capability.

Suddenly Edward appeared. "Carlisle we have a huge problem" he said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Leah and Jessica have both gone into labor" he said. "Okay, how's that a problem?" I asked. "Leah is in wolf form and Jessica's baby is ripping it's way out like a regular hybrid" he said.

**Please Review**


	21. Three More Babies

**Chapter 21: Three More Babies**

We ran down the stairs as fast as possible. There lying on the floor was Leah in her wolf form and Jessica. Both of them looked like they were in pain but Jessica looked way worse. She reminded me of Bella when she was giving birth to me.

Our human family stood around watching the chaos unfold, and begging us to save Jessica.

"Jacob take EJ out of here" I said and I handed him the baby. "Okay" he said and then left.

"Renesmee, I'm going to help Jessica since she's doing much worse then Leah is. I need you to help Leah. Try to get her to transformation into a human again" Carlisle. "Okay, I'll see what I can do" I said.

"Leah says that it's impossible for her to turn human again. She's been trying but it's not working. There's something stopping her" Edward said. "That's not good" I said.

"Sarah, can you help me?" I asked. "I don't think I can. I think my baby is going to come to" she said. Oh my, three births at once. Four births in the same day. This way to much.

"Leah's pushing" Edward said. "What can we do?" I asked. "We just have to wait and see" Edward said. "She thinks the baby is going to be here with one more push" Edward said.

I looked. "Oh my god..." I said. "What's wrong Nessie?" Edward asked. "The baby is coming in wolf form"I said. Everyone was shocked for a moment; even Leah. "Your baby probably phased whenever you did Leah. It's probably safer for you right now" Edward said. With one more push the baby was here. It was a girl;Lola. That's what she and Mike had chosen for a girl. She was beautiful in her wolf. She was small, probably the size of a small dog. Her wolf form looked just like Leah's only much younger. Like that of a puppy. I placed her right by Leah. Leah automatically began to lick her as a sign of affection.

"Ahhh!" screamed Jessica from behind me. I rushed over to her immediately. "What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked frantically. "I almost have the baby out, but I'm not sure she is going to make it. She's losing to much blood" he said.

A loud wait came from her parents. Soon Carlisle had pulled the bloody baby out. It was a boy. Tony would be his name then. I could see the life rapidly seeping out of her body. Noah was at a loss of what to do. So I made a rash decision. I felt the venom flood my mouth before I bit her. She screamed out in pain again. A frenzy began as soon as I tasted her blood, but I was able to stop. It was hard, but possible.

"What did you do to her Nessie?" my aunt asked. "The only thing that can save her now. I turned her into a vampire" I said. "You turned her?" she asked. "Yes, in three days she'll wake up as a newborn vampire" I said leaving her speechless.

Another cry filled the room. It was Sarah's baby. She had a girl. This one would be called Carly.

Oh my, that was way to intense. I feel so drained. Suddenly Leah howled. "What happened?" I asked as I ran towards her. "Her baby is gone. Lola slipped away when she wasn't looking" Edward said.

"Oh my god! We better go find her!" I shouted. Suddenly Jacob bounded down the stairs with a worried look on his face. "EJ's gone" he said. "What do you mean he's gone?!" I shouted. "I left him for one second to use the bathroom and when I came back he was gone" he said. I sprinted out the door frantically searching for my missing baby. Leah was frantically searching for her baby as well . I could understand how her's could slip by unnoticed. But my baby? He couldn't even crawl yet.

"EJ!" I screamed over and over again. Hoping I would hear him cry in response.

Leah suddenly howled before running off in another direction. Everyone followed her. We found Lola fast asleep in the woods. There was also another baby wolf about her size with her. This one had bronze fur. He was fast asleep too. They were both snuggled up together with their heads resting on each other's bodies. The bronze furred wolf even had his paw rested on her back. They did look adorable together.

Wait a second! Bronze fur! That's EJ, I'm sure of it. He phased. But how? Doesn't phasing happen only after adolescence?

"Jacob, I think that's EJ" I said. "I think you're right" he said. Jacob phased as well. Both Jacob and Leah gently nudged their children to wake them up. EJ looked bleary eyed as he got up. We stood there for awhile because Jacob and Leah were trying to teach them how to phase. Once my son was finally human again I immediately took him into my arms.

"Are you trying to give mommy a heart attack?" I asked as I held him close to me. _I'm sorry mommy_. "Just don't ever leave like that again" I said.

"There's something we need to talk about" Jacob said. "What is it?" I asked.

"It appears that EJ and Lola imprinted on each other" he said.

**Please Review**


End file.
